futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Technology Reliance
Scenario Technology Reliance is what happens when our reliance on technology goes to far, when all of our major weapon defenses are controlled by technology, when daily life would cease to exist if we lost these privileges, when we realize that our reliance on Technology may eventually lead to tour demise. Technology Most of the present day jobs now have much more futuristic technology involved with them. Disability has been eliminated, with robotics allowing humans to have completely robotic limbs now. Moon bases have already been made, and more space exploration and projects are underway. Timeline 2017 August 17: The Syrian government is pushed out of Damascus by the Free Syrian Army, which is now the largest and most powerful group in Syria. They find out that Bashar al-Assad, the Syrian leader, had fled the capital days before. However, the minister of defense, Fahd Jassem al-Freij, did not and was captured by rebel forces and was thrown in jail for the time being. August 21: A treaty is signed between the United States, Israel, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, and the Free Syrian Army. It allows for the United States, Turkey and Saudi Arabia to be able to send peacekeepers into Syria and to send military advisers to train more soldiers to help fight the remains of the old Syrian government and ISIS. It also allows for Israeli jets to fly through Syrian airspace to help support them in their offensive operations, and all nations are able to sell weapons to the new Syrian government. August 25: Russia, who still recognized the Ba'athist regime, stated they will not negotiate or recognize the new Republic of Syria. October 8: A resolution to force the Ba'athist regime government out of the United Nations and put the Syrian Republic in was vetoed by Russia. December 18: President Bashar al-Assad, the leader of the Ba'athist regime, was killed in the city of Homs, which was the new capital of his government, and was captured days later. 2018 January 11: The new de-facto leader of the Ba'athist regime, Maher al-Assad, held one last major city, Hama. Knowing that life in prison or capital punishment would be his fate if he surrendered, ordered his men not to give up and to fight to the death. January 25: Rumors of his death turned out to be the truth after the building he was hiding in was hit by an artillery shell and collapsed. Within days the rest of his army collapsed in Hama. January 28: February 10: The Syrian Republic gave the Russian government 18 days to completely evacuate the Tartus naval base. The Russian government stated they own the rights to continue owning the naval base, and would not give it up. The 2022 July 7: The Second Angolan Civil War, between a new UNITA and MPLA, begins. July 15: NATO declares it's support for UNITA, citing many human rights violations that the MPLA have committed and a need for change in Angola July 18: Russia responds to NATO's stance on the Angolan civil war and says that they should not be involved with it as it's not there sphere of influence and only the African Union's. Secretly, Russia and it's allies start supporting the MPLA by supplies, including lethal aid. July 29: The African Union finally decide that it's stance in the civil war with be nothing more than sending peacekeepers to defend civilians and locations of cultural & religious importance. August 3: The major countries that support UNITA, the United States, Brazil, France, South Africa and Germany, start sending aid too them, with the possibility of military advisers or even soldiers to fight with them is becoming more and more likely. August 19: The United States Fourth Fleet relocates certain elements too Cape Town, South Africa, and make an agreement with UNITA that will allow them to begin providing air support to UNITA. One of the ships in the fleet was the USS Bataan, a amphibious assault ship and the USS Abraham Lincoln, an aircraft carrier. August 27: The United Nations seems to leave a blind eye on the events in Angola, with any attempts to provide support for either side being blocked by either Russia or the United States. September 3: A joint operation between the United States and United Kingdom, Operation Iron Lance, is begun. A joint Navy SEAL and SAS team were inserted into multiple oil rigs on the Angolan Coast after reports of pirates taking over them were heard of. Many neutral nations or nations that supported of the MPLA called this just a way to take over Angolan oil, and led to more support for the MPLA. This would lead to major changes in how J SOC and MI6 work. September 10: UNITA is said to have made their first major victory in the war by capturing the coastal city of Namibe. October 24: The Strategic Defense Coalition is formed in Volgograd(?). The founders are Russia, China, Iran, Pakistan, and Tajikistan. December 14: 2023 March 17: Plans for a massive space station is started by NASA and multiple private corporations. It is said to be used for scientific research, experiments, and to create a model of the future of space exploration and what benefits it can have. Some have argued that the United States Government is using it to assert it's power across the globe. April 3: A new element, named Velox, is discovered. Velocium is found to be an extremely rare earth element, but can process data faster than anything else. After multiple studies and tests, it's concluded that it could be used to launch a major cyber attack against the United States. May 24: The Category:Technology Reliance